1) The One Where Harry Sees Draco Again
by Babyprincessrainbowfish
Summary: Now age 19, Harry is utterly shocked to run into Draco Malfoy in a bookstore, and is suddenly curious as to what the blond is up to now. (This is a series of books, this is the first. Please give feedback, I'd appreciate it :)


#1 The One Where Harry Sees Draco Again

Author's Note: So this is a new series I've decided to start. So far, I have 38 planned. I'm pretty excited about it, actually. When you're done reading, please feel free to review :)

_Those we love don't go away, They walk beside us every day, Unseen, unheard, but always near, Still loved, still missed and very dear. - Anonymous_

A raven-haired boy stood, his head bowed, eyes closed. The recent light showers of rain had moistened the soil of the newly buried casket. Somebody had planted a flower charmed green and silver in the soft dirt. The boy reached out to gently touch the petals. Above him, thunder rumbled. Another storm was coming.

"Hey, mate, we gotta be going. The girls are expecting us to help them," a voice that seemed far away called. With another lingering look at the plant, Harry Potter turned and walked away from the site where, buried under new autumn leaves, there was a small stone that read "Here lies Severus Snape. Rest in Peace."

"Hey, you okay?" Ron Weasley asked his best friend. Harry sighed.

"Yeah, guess so. I just... I wished it could have been different."

"Don't we all, mate." Harry nodded, pursing his lips slightly. He breathed in deeply.

"The storm smells so nice."

"Hmm?" Ron cocked his head to the side.

"The storm. You know, the air sometimes feels heavier, and you can just smell the rain coming." Harry looked to the sky, observing the dark clouds, the lightning flashing miles away.

"You sound like Luna, mate," Ron chuckled. Harry couldn't help but smile at that.

"Somehow, I don't think that's too bad."

"Yeah, she is pretty nice. I used to think she might be sweet on you or something. Guess not, hmm?"

"Considering she's engaged to Neville, I'd say so." Ron and Harry walked in silence for a while. Then Harry raised an eyebrow.

"How are you and Hermione?"

"Oh, we're good. Honestly, sometimes I look back and think about how we were when we were younger."

Harry chortled. "Yeah, fighting goblins in a girl's bathroom." They both laughed at that. "It was terrifying while it was happening, but now it's just ridiculous to say."

"Agreed." A long street came into view. Lots of small stores were lined up, along with many wizards and witches.

"Mr. Potter," a young man tipped his hat to Harry. Harry smiled back politely. He was used to this.

"Ahh, it's Harry Potter!" A loud shriek came from ahead of Harry and Ron, and suddenly a swarm of young girls surrounded him.

"Harry, can you sign my Quidditch magazine?"

"No, sign mine!"

"No, mine!" The shrills were deafening, and in the chaos, Harry had lost track of Ron. Many adults turned to look at the young hero, looking flustered and clueless. He peeled himself away from the girls slowly.

"Sorry, girls, but I'm afraid I have to be somewhere right now," he apologized. He quickened his pace and finally managed to escape. He slipped into a store, joining Ron at last. They wandered around. There were shelves all over, and there must've been thousands of books. This was one of those stores where it looks small from the outside, but from the inside, it's ginormous. Harry thought of Fred and George, Ron's elder brothers. Harry breathed in the fresh scent of new books. Another smell he adored besides storms.

He trailed his fingers along the spines of the books. One of the books actually giggled as he did so, and Harry's eyebrows shot up. _Books these days._

Harry came upon the area in the bookstore where there were a dozen or so tables, and too many chairs for him to count. There were recliners, as well, and beanbag chairs that were red. The carpet was a nice, soft yellowish color, as were the walls. The tables were blue, and the chairs were a neutral gray. Harry sighed and sank into a recliner chair, closing his eyes.

"You're late." Harry jumped slightly and then opened his eyes.

"Hermione!" Harry stood and hugged his other best friend tightly. She smiled.

"Where's Ronald?" Harry shrugged.

"I don't know . Not reading, I think we can both assume."

Hermione laughed. "Yeah. Well, I'll see if I can't go find him." She disappeared behind aisles of books.

"Hello, Harry," a soft voice said from behind him. He turned to find a girl with long, blonde hair smiling dazily at him.

"Hello, Luna."

"Neville and I have missed you," her eyes widened innocently.

"I've missed you too, Luna. How's Neville doing?"

"Good. He's enjoying his work in herbology very much. Although he's told me he doesn't quite enjoy the plants that try to bite his hand off as much."

Harry laughed. "I don't blame him."

Luna giggled, too. "Well, shall I tell Nevvie that you say hello?"

"Sure, thanks! Hey, you should come over for dinner one of these days."

"We would love that," Luna leaned down to swoop a book off the floor, pet it, and set it carefully back on the shelf where it belonged. Harry could hear the book purring.

"Speaking of purring, have you seen Crookshanks anywhere?" Hermione asked, rejoining Harry and Luna, along with Ron, whom she seemed to have found.

"I have not. Would you like me to help find him?" Harry volunteered.

"Would you please?" Hermione questioned. "It'd help so much. That cat sneaks off so much." Harry nodded, then wandered away from his three friends, now whispering softly.

Granger and Lovegood Books, Inc. was a very busy place, and Harry honestly didn't know how Luna and Hermione could stand it. But then, maybe he did. Harry kept a wary eye out for the troublesome cat that Hermione loved dearly. Hermione had put a spell on the doors and windows of the bookstore that kept Crookshanks from escaping. That way, Hermione could leave the doors and windows ajar in the summer, when the heat exceeded 90 degrees.

Summers here were beautiful. Neville's business in herbology and flowers was very busy, too. Luna sometimes helped Neville with growing his flowers to sell. Harry also knew that Neville's grandmother helped, too. Neville had outgrown his complete shyness, but still did not talk a lot. You didn't have to be shy to be quiet. Luna had explained that once to Harry before.

"Excuse me, do you work here?" a low manly voice asked from behind Harry as he hunted for the cat. Harry swiftly turned and found himself face to face with a blond boy who was about the same height as himself.

"No, I'm afraid I don't. But maybe I could help you anyways?"

"Maybe. I'm actually looking for a book my son requested for his birthday. It's kind of rare, but I was thinking maybe the best bookstore here has it." The man handed Harry a sheet of paper.

"Hmm... Here, let's go see if we can't find it. If it's not here, I'm sure we could get our hands on it somehow."

"Thank you." The blond and Harry made their way to the proper book aisle and began searching.

"Hmm. I'm not finding it here. Here, come up front." Harry guided the young man to the cash register, and slipped behind the desk. He shook the mouse slightly, to wake up the computer, and it flashed on. He quickly typed in the password and searched up the book. The young man drummed his fingers on the desk. He brushed his long hair out of his eyes. Harry bit his bottom lip, eyes flickering across the screen.

"Found it!" Harry informed the blond.

"Fantastic."

"Um, I'd have to import it from Belgium. It'll take about two or three weeks to ship. Is that alright with you?" The young man sighed, but nodded.

"Yes."

"Great. Okay, that'll be 89 galleons, please. Can I have your name?" Harry's fingers danced over the keyboard, awaiting the answer.

"Draco Malfoy."

Harry's fingers stopped directly over the "D" key. He raised his eyes to look at the man. "Draco Malfoy?"

"Yes. D-R-A-C-O."

"Um... thanks." Harry swallowed and looked back down, choosing to ignore all the questions running like crazy through his head. He scratched his forehead; since he'd left Hogwarts, he'd gotten contacts and his scar had faded a lot. Harry took the galleons from Draco, putting them into the cash register.

"So, I will come here to pick it up?" Draco inquired.

"If you please," Harry replied.

"Okay, well, thank you." Draco nodded politely to Harry, and turned to leave, when-

"Harry!" Hermione came running up. "Have you seen Crookshanks at all?"

Draco turned to face Harry, mouth dropping open, eyes wide. "Potter?"

"Hello, Malfoy," Harry thought his voice sounded slightly squeaky. He cleared his throat and tried again. "Hello, Malfoy."

"Hello."

"Wait, Draco?" Hermione peered at the blond.

"Granger." Same polite head nod.

"What are you doing here?" Ron asked, coming up next to Hermione.

"Looking for a book." Draco's voice was missing the dull "DUH" tone it had years ago.

"Oh. Um, did you... find it?" Hermione questioned.

"No, but it appears that... Potter has helped me." He looked once more at Harry, then said, "I shall be back in two or three weeks to collect my book. Good day."

As Draco turned to leave, Luna appeared out of nowhere and greeted Draco cheerfully. Draco shook her hand as she extended it, greeted her back, and walked out the door. There was an awkward pause after Draco left.

"Anybody else find that weird as hell?" Ron asked.

"I find it interesting." Hermione replied.

"He certainly has changed," Luna commented, her soft smile in place as usual.

"Did Draco really just come in here?" was Harry's response. When the four of them unglued themselves from the mystery of seeing Draco, Hermione gasped and cried, "oh, Crookshanks, there you are!" and pulled the fat, orange cat out from under a chair. "You silly cat."

Harry checked out his watch. "Oh, geez," he muttered. "I've got to go, guys!" Harry told his three friends. "I'll be back tomorrow!"

"Tell Ginny we say hello," Luna said, and Harry knew very well that she meant both Neville and herself.

"Give her a kiss for me," Ron replied.

"Tell her to visit!" Hermione told him.

"Got it. Bye!" Harry rushed down the street, slipped inside an alley, and apparated.

"Harry!" Ginny threw her arms around Harry's neck.

"Hello, Ginny," Harry smiled at the enthusiastic redhead girl, and hugged her back.

"I've missed you!"

"I've missed you, too, Gin. Oh, and Luna, Neville, Ron and Hermione say hello. And Hermione says to visit."

Ginny laughed. "Of course she did."

Five minutes' time found Harry and Ginny on the couch in Ginny's apartment. Ginny was planted in Harry's lap, and they were watching Spiderman. After Peter Parker was transformed, it was then that Harry remembered his earlier encounter.

"I saw Malfoy today." Ginny almost dropped her drink.

"You're joking."

"Nope. He was in Granger and Lovegood Books, Inc." Harry adjusted himself a little more comfortably. "Before he realized who I was, he said that it was the best bookstore. He even said thanks and everything. And shook hands with Luna." Ginny's mouth fell open. She looked much like Draco did when he found out it was Harry helping him.

"Well, that racist, sexist son of a-"

"He's changed, I think. The war changed a lot of people and a lot of things."

Ginny sighed, kissed Harry, and said, "People like Malfoy don't just change, Harry."

Harry didn't respond. He just stared at the television. Ginny got up to go make coffee.

"I'm just saying, it's weird how he just randomly showed up," Ron commented.

"I know. Ginny... doesn't think he's changed. What do you think?"

"Well, he's _Malfoy_." Ron looked disgusted to even say the name.

"Oh. Right." Harry took a long drink.

"Hey, Harry, hey, Ron." Dean Thomas slid into the booth, sitting across from Harry and next to Ron.

"Hey, Dean," Ron greeted.

"Hey, Dean," Harry echoed.

"Whatcha guys up to?" It was then Harry noticed Dean's words slightly slurred.

"Dammit, Dean, are you drunk again?" Harry frowned.

"Nooooo..." Dean whined. Harry rolled his eyes.

"If you pass out, I don't feel like helping you get home, Thomas," Harry said rather loudly to catch Dean's attention. Dean gave him a clumsy thumbs-up. Harry leaned back in the booth, grateful that Dean had sat next to Ron and not him. Suddenly, a flash of blond caught Harry's eye. He narrowed his eyes, trying to get a better look, but the flash had disappeared. Harry slipped out of the booth.

"Hey, I, uh, gotta go to the bathroom. Be back soon." Ignoring Ron's protests of "hey, don't leave me alone with drunk Dean!" Harry vanished into the crowd. Harry pushed through the crowd, hoping that the blond flash would catch his eye again. But he wasn't seeing it. He grit his teeth, eyebrows drawing down.

"Hey!" Harry yelled over the noise to catch the attention of a bartender.

"Hey, yourself," he raised an eyebrow.

"Have you seen a blond boy running around here?"

"Blond boy? Hmm, I think I saw him go back there." The bartender jerked his head to the bathroom.

"Thanks!" Harry shoved through more people to the bathroom, but he was just pushing open the door when he heard moaning coming from inside. Not moaning as if someone was in pain, but moaning as in- Harry almost gagged, and shuffled away from the door.

It was no hope, the blond wasn't here. And for that matter, Harry didn't even know why he cared. He pushed back through to the table, and told Ron, "I'm going home. Pretty tired."

"Okay, well, help me get Dean off me." Despite the weirdness only seconds earlier, Harry couldn't help but laugh at the way Dean had slipped down to almost be laying in Ron's lap. Hermione would kill Dean if she found out. Finally, after minutes of pulling and yanking, Ron managed to squeeze out of the booth and lay Dean down on the seat.

"Hey, isn't Seamus here?"

Harry thought for a moment. "Oh, there he is." They found him at the bar.

"Oh, you're sober, thank god. Dean's passed out over there-" Ron pointed, "-And is drunk as hell. He's your problem now."

Seamus just grinned, and said, "No problem." He stood, and walked to the table, where he proceeded in poking and prodding the sleeping beauty until he woke up. Seamus put his arm around Dean's waist, and helped him walk outside, but not before waving to Harry and Ron. Then they were gone.

Ron yawned. "Hermione's probably going to kill me if I don't get home soon."

"Probably. Well, I'll see you later." They walked outside together. There was no trace of Seamus and Dean.

"Bye, mate," Ron waved to Harry.

"Bye." Ron vanished, and a minute later, so did Harry.

Harry rubbed his face, sinking slowly into the water in the tub. A hot bath after a long day was exactly what he needed. Running into Draco Malfoy was just as stressful today as it was two years ago.

Harry didn't quite remember falling asleep, but he did remember waking up about 45 minutes later, his skin prune-like and the water no longer hot. Shivering, Harry climbed out and emptied the tub of its water. He wrapped a towel around his waist and entered his bedroom. One of his lights had gone out, so the room was very dim. Outside, it was storming violently.

Harry had just finished brushing his teeth and getting dressed when he heard something scratching at his window. Looking up, he thought he saw a figure right outside his window. He stumbled back, crashing into the wall and almost knocking a lamp over. He blinked and glanced at the window. It was only a tree. Harry crept slowly to his bedroom window, and reached to lock it when another crash sounded.

"Oh, shit!" Harry yelped, stumbling back again. Looking behind him, he realized the lamp from earlier had fallen and shattered. He lunged to lock the window tightly, shut the curtains and hurried to go clean up the broken glass. When he was done, he disposed of the glass carefully before shutting off the lights and climbing into bed.

Right before he fell asleep, he thought he heard Malfoy calling his name softly. Then his voice shifted into Voldermort's, and Voldermort was holding Harry by the neck over the edge of Hogwarts. Behind Voldermort, Ron and Hermione's limp bodies lay restless, and Dumbledore stood, his eyes hauntingly empty, and he heard him whisper, "I'm so disappointed in you."

Voldermort let go of Harry.


End file.
